


[Podfic] Yale Blues (or, Undone-The Sweater Story)

by houxvertetbruyere



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houxvertetbruyere/pseuds/houxvertetbruyere
Summary: This is an audio of amazing jouissant's gorgeous fic Yale Blues (or, Undone-The Sweater Story)Everything started on a raw day at the beginning of December, when Dick traipsed into the living room wearing a sweater.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yale Blues (or, Undone-The Sweater Story)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414638) by [jouissant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jouissant/pseuds/jouissant). 



> Be sure to leave Jouissant love.

Listen or download here: [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/rtv8cy1pc4b828e28e7xhb4tdkdpkpqa)

I took particular pleasure in reading cozy fireplace college sweater boys because those are all my favorite things. <3


End file.
